Grojband: Rosey's secrets
by Rosey Penn
Summary: what will happen wean all of Rosey's secrets are in the open wean laney moves will corey come to laneys help
1. Chapter 1

**Hey every one I'm so sorry that this one is so late I gott a new lab top and i have to use word pad so if i get any words wroung tell me but don't be mean plz ok lets start.**

**chapter 1 Rosey has a book of secrets.**

Rosey's P.O.V

I looked around my room it's been so long since i've seen Corey,Kin, and Kon but thats butter than my sister not hating me.

"Rosey lets go we have to leave to go to the park for Grojbands Parformance" she said happiley out side my bedroom door but what she never new was that it was battle of the bands

"Hey lanes" Corey said hugging her.

"umm hey Rose" I just looked around and then I seen my band

"Hey guys over here" I said they loked at me and started walking closer.

"Rosey" my band mates Jayden,Ace, and Angle said.

"Hey guys all ready" as I said that Laney and Corey looked at me.

"Yall didn't know this was battle ov the bands" Jayden said.

"No they never told us that" He said looking at Laney.

"Come on guys lets go" I said as we walked away .

Corey's P.O.V

I never new that this was battle of the bands.

I looked at Lanes then back at Rosey walking away as they did Jayden put his arm around her and they laughed. I shock my head and kissed Laney on the head

"You ok Corey the winners get a trip to L.A" she said this news maid me even more nervas than I already was already nervas but this maid me even more so.

"All ready first up Cross Roud Band" the guy said as Rosey and her band mates walked up on stage.

"Hey guys and gals today you'll here my song that me and my band mates maid so get reay because will rock your socks of" she said pointing at Ace the drummer

" 1 2 3 4" he said loudly

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<p>

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you?  
>'Cause there's a spark in you<p>

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the Fourth of July<p>

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!",  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh<p>

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane, comes a rainbow<p>

Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
>And when it's time you know<p>

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the Fourth of July<p>

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down oh oh<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time you let it through-ooh-ooh<p>

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe awe awe<p>

Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"<p>

She sang every one cheard.

"Corey how are we going to beat that" Laney said.

She was kind of right kinf of. But not as right as our song wait that sucks we walked up on the stage. I adgusted the mic.

" Hey every one were going to sing a song for you and it's going to be awesome" I pointed atKon and he shock his head.

"1 2 3 4" he said

The secret side of me  
>I never let you see<br>I keep it caged  
>But I can't control it<br>So stay away from me  
>The beast is ugly<br>I feel the rage  
>And I just can't hold it<p>

It's scratching on the walls  
>In the closet, in the halls<br>It comes awake  
>And I can't control it<br>Hiding under the bed  
>In my body, in my head<br>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
>Make it end!<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<p>

My secret side I keep  
>Hid under lock and key<br>I keep it caged  
>But I can't control it<br>Cause if I let him out  
>He'll tear me up<br>And break me down  
>Why won't somebody come and save me from this?<br>Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I, I feel like a monster<br>I, I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
>It's teeth are razor sharp<br>There's no escape for me  
>It wants my soul,<br>It wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
>Maybe it's just a dream<br>Or maybe it's inside of me  
>Stop this monster!<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I hate what I've become<br>The nightmare's just begun  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I feel it deep within,  
>It's just beneath the skin<br>I must confess that I feel like a monster  
>I'm gonna lose control<br>Here's something radical  
>I must confess that I feel like a monster<p>

I, I feel like a monster _[4x]_ "

every one cheard. I turned my head and looked at Rosey with nowor eyes she must have sow me because she did the same right back at me. We walked of the stage

"thats ya'lls song" Carrie said walking to us.

"ya it sounds like a crying whale" Lenny said walking beside her. We all looked at him

"HEY" a girl yelled ay Carrie and Lenny. We all looked at her and it was Angle from Roseys Band.

"Why are yall up on our enimies or does Carrie like Corey but Lenny likes Carrie. Every one frezzed.

"What" Carrie and Lenny said in a sqicky tone.

"you hurd me now get out a here"Angle said looking at them. They ran off i've never seen Angle act like that

"Angle why did you do that know your going to get grounded " Rosey said running up we looked at her.

"WAIT WHAT HOW" we all yelled she shruged and graped angles arm

"we have to go and Carries sister bye" Rosey screamed they then ran off laughing. I looked at Laney and them.

"Laney Corey we need to go get ready to go to L.A" Kin and Kon said

"ya you comming Laney" I said she loked at Ace Jayden and them then back at us and shock her head no. We then walked off.

Laney's P.O.V

I started to walk up to Angle and Ace.

"hey guys what are you doing" they looked at me like I was crazy. I turned around and seen Rosey and Jayden. They were laughing and talking

"so how about dinner tommorow say around 7:30 p.m" Jayden said smilling. She smilled back and smirked.

"whats the catch" she said smirking.

"no catch just me and you no one elsa" she smilled once more.

"ok then deal" they hugged and walked away.

I turned around and seen Corey with his mouth opend he shock his head like it was a bad dream.

"so did they say who won yet" he said looking down at me

"the winner is The Galixy Girls" the guy said looking at all the bands

**At home with laney**

Corey: hey can me,Kon, and Kin come over and maybe Ace and Jayden

Laney: sure why not and Rosey's not here shes at her cusins house

Corey: great were 3 minuts away be there in a sec bye.

We stoped texting and there was a bang on the door.

"it's open" I screamed and Corey,Kon,Kin,Jayden, and Ace came in

"hey" I said looking at them.

"Hey" they all said. I then seen a blue till book in Jaydens back poket  
>"whats that" I said looking at him<p>

"I don't know I just found it at the park wean Rosey left I thought that you would know what it was" Jayden said I looked up at them and back at the book I grabed it and oped it and started to read it

'Today I saw my beast guy friend and the boy I love ask out my sister i felt like I was going to die but my friends toock my mind off it and my friend Jayden really cheared me up his so funny and awesome'

'today was the battle of the bands 23 bands showed up mine Grojband and the Newmands but a stupied band called galexy girls won they just stole some ones song.  
>But Jayden asked me out i'm totaly happie'<p>

I looked at the boy's and closed the book.

"this is Rosey's diery"

**That's it for today but you can can ether P.M me an idea for the next chapter or put it down in the reivews bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey every one tell me what you think bout my storys p.m me or put it down there ok so i was thinking bout making this a supernatural thing what do you think so tell me ok lets get started.**

Laney's P.O.V

"This is Rosey's diery" I said they all looked at me like i was crazy.

"no it's not shes shes well Rosey" Corey said looking at me i sighed. There was no hope in trying to tell them so i'll have to show them. Wait thats bad no I have to show them the trueth about Rosey at least to Corey I cant have him break u with me for her I..I...I love him I looked at the book then him and sighed and let him see the book while I looked down his mouth whent cloesed to opedned.

"Wow i never new"He opened the book and looked around all the pages and stoped.

Corey's P.O.V

I looked arouned the pages and I seen what I think was suspost to be the Table of Context and it said  
>Page 257...Corey and Jaden<p>

I quickly read it

Dear diery

Today sucked Ace found out my name is Kc but it's not it's Rosey like always.

Today Corey asked out my SISTER I was mad but then my band mate Jaden calmed me down man I do't even know why I loved him but I found out that I Love Jaden

"Wow I never new she felt like this she hides it great. And I never new YOU asked her out" I looked at Jaden angerly and then back at the book there was something that not even Laney would know about it.

I froze and droped the book

"Guys look in page 999" I said looking at them.

They ran for the book and opend it to the last page she wrote on. They screamed and jumped up and down but then froze because it said ?

**hey guys sorry if it's short but next chapter is going to be amazing i promise you I hope lol bye guys comment or P.M me for O.C'S and ideas ok ok bye lol**


End file.
